


Sky Girl and Earth

by Natsumi_Jordan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: commander - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi_Jordan/pseuds/Natsumi_Jordan
Summary: Earth took no prisoners.





	Sky Girl and Earth

A lost lonely girl straight from the sky  
All she begged for was to be free  
A tear ran down her face as she began to cry  
But life had its games and there was always a fee  
  
The price of desperate lives  
No matter if they are young or old  
A few dead men's wives  
Stories that will be retold

A commander was lost  
A leader will rise  
There was only one cost  
A world full of despise

One must take this challenge  
In order to gain smite  
To fight the world’s malice  
And empower the light

**Author's Note:**

> I made this poem fora literature class of mine. I made a decent grade.


End file.
